nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
La La Anthony
Alani Nicole "La La" Anthony (née Vázquez; born June 25, 1981) is an American television personality, New York Times best-selling author, business woman, producer and actress. In the early 2000s, La La came to prominence as an MTV VJ on Total Request Live. She was the host of the VH1 reality television reunion shows: Flavor of Love, I Love New York, For the Love of Ray J, Real Chance of Love, and was a dean on Charm School with Ricki Lake. Anthony ventured into acting; her subsequent film roles include Two Can Play That Game (2001), You Got Served (2004), Think Like a Man (2012), Think Like a Man Too (2014), November Rule (2015) and Destined (2015). After guest roles in several television shows, Anthony starred as Lakeisha Grant in the Starz original drama series Power. Anthony has also starred in the American reality television series La La's Full Court Wedding and La La's Full Court Life. Early years Anthony was born in Brooklyn, New York. Her parents are of Puerto Rican heritage born and raised in New York City. Anthony (who describes herself as an Afro-Puerto Rican) has a younger brother and two younger sisters. As a young child, she was involved in many activities, but music was her main interest. She went to Howard University, where she studied communications. Career At the age of 15, Anthony began her entertainment career in radio at Hot 97 station. After a short internship at that station, and while still in high school, she was given her own show, the wildly popular Future Flavas, alongside rapper/actor Ludacris. At 19, Anthony got an offer from Los Angeles's 92.3 The Beat to co-host her own radio show, The B-Syde. After a successful run on radio, Anthony left the station in 2001 and joined the MTV family. Although she had no previous on-TV experience, Anthony became one of the network’s premiere talents and went on to co-host two of their most popular shows, Direct Effect and Total Request Live. During her time at MTV, Anthony interviewed many high-profile stars including Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Will Smith and Angelina Jolie, among others. In 2003, Anthony left the network to launch her own production company Krossover Productions and was a producer on Mike Tyson’s critically acclaimed documentary, Tyson. Directed by Oscar and Golden Globe nominee writer/director James Toback, Tyson was named the winner of the Regard Knockout Award in France and debuted to a standing ovation in 2009’s Cannes Film Festival. Anthony and Krossover Productions also produced a feature film with director/producer Brett Ratner, and a starring role in The Gun. Anthony made her film debut in 2001 in romantic comedy Two Can Play That Game. She starred in the 2012 film, Think Like a Man, alongside Gabrielle Union and Taraji P. Henson and the 2013 film Baggage Claim alongside Paula Patton and Derek Luke. Anthony had guest starring roles in the CBS crime drama, "NYC 22" and the popular VH1 scripted show, Single Ladies. Other film credits include Urban Massacre (2002), Monster Island (2004), and You Got Served (2004). In October 2011, Anthony made her stage debut in the off-Broadway production of Love Loss and What I Wore. Anthony also starred in and executive produced five seasons of La La's Full Court Wedding, one of VH1’s highest rated shows, which chronicled the time leading up to her wedding to NBA star Carmelo Anthony. On February 2, 2012, she launched MOTIVES by Anthony, at the Market America World Conference held at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Inspired to create a cosmetic line for women of color ranging in color variation, her cosmetic line consists of multiple mineral-based products for face, cheeks, eyes, lips and nails 3 ranging from $16 to $40. In 2013, Anthony created a clothing line, "5th & Mercer", a capsule collection exclusive to Shopbop.com and she continues to work on new designs for the line. On January 28, 2014, Anthony released her debut book titled The Love Playbook in which she shares how she found love and success on her own terms. The book climbed to #1 on the Barnes & Noble Best Seller list and on February 7 hit #1 on the New York Times Best Seller list. Anthony’s second book, entitled The Power Playbook was released in May 2015. Anthony produced the Broadway production of Danai Gurira's Eclipsed in 2016. On October 4, 2019, Anthony launched her clothing line La La Anthony Collection online. Personal life On Christmas Day 2004, La La became engaged to basketball player Carmelo Anthony. Their son, Kiyan Carmelo Anthony, was born on March 7, 2007. They were married by Michael Eric Dyson on July 10, 2010 at Cipriani's in New York before 320 guests. The ceremony was filmed by VH1 and aired as part of a reality series on the couple, titled La La's Full Court Wedding. The couple's life together is chronicled on their continuation series, La La's Full Court Life In April 2017, Anthony filed for separation from her husband after he was publically accused of impregnating a woman employed at a gentlemen's club. However, in a June 2017 interview on The Wendy Williams Show La La said Carmelo and her are not officially divorcing at the moment. As of January 2019 she and Carmelo were back together again. Filmography See also * List of notable Puerto Ricans * Category:Hip hop DJs * Anthony Family * Carmelo and La La Anthony * Gallery:Anthony Family * Gallery:La La Anthony * Gallery:Carmelo and La La Anthony Referencesedit # Jump up^ A A A A